You
by ShiroOkamiInu
Summary: Kagome has finally had enough. After seeing Inuyasha hugging Kikyou so goes back home, finally having enough, seals the well. Then while at school, she see a guy that looks exactly like him. I suck at summaries. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome has finally had enough. After seeing Inuyasha hugging Kikyou so goes back home, finally having enough, seals the well. Then while at school, she see a guy that looks exactly like him.

* * *

Title: You

Author: ShiroOokamiInu

Chapter 1: Sealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

'I have to leave this place forever. I'm sorry everyone, but I just can't handle it anymore. My heart is just so weak. I'll miss you all. Sorry I have to go.'She wanted to cry more than anything but she held it in. Her face was turning pink while running and dodging trees.

"Come back. Wait."

'Run faster. You need to get away from him. No' She tripped. Falling but someone caught her. She looked up and it was the person she least want to see. It was him.

"Please can we talk about it. It not what you think. She just..."

"Please spare me will yah." Warm tears falling freely now down her cheeks. "Now let me go." She struggled to get free but couldn't.

He held her tighter. "No. Now just listen to me. "

"I'm warning you. Let me go." He didn't listen. He just couldn't let her go. " I warned you. SIT." Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIITT!" She continued to run leaving Inuyasha in the giant crater.

"Damn the wench." He muttered into the ground.

She finally reach the well and saying her last good bye to that world, she jumped into the well into her own time. Pink, blue, purple, and more lights surrounded her as she travel through time for the last time.

She looked at it and sealed the well not wanting to go back to a life of heart ache ever again. Kagome left the shrine and went inside her home.

"Back so soon honey?" asked Mrs. Higarashi with her usual loving smile on her face.

"Yes mama. I'm going to my room to rest for a while." She tried to put on one for her smiles on but fail.

"Okay. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Kagome went up to her room and closed it. 'I'll ask her about it later ' she thought.

Kagome threw herself on her bed, reached for her stuffed dog, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Damn her. When I get there I'm going to make her apologize for what she did to me." Inuyasha drew closer to the well. When he jumped in thinking he was about to enter a different world but instead hit the bottom of the well.

"What just happened? Why didn't I see any lights?" He tried again and fail. "No. She didn't. She couldn't have. Kagome, no. You said you'd always be by my side. You said you wouldn't leave me." Inuyasha started shaking not allowing himself to cry.

"She left you Inuyasha. Get over it. Now you and me can go to hell together. Of corse after we defeat Naraku." Kikyou looked down the into the well. Waiting for him to come out but he didn't. She left him to continue her search for Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

1Hey. I don't have much to say but to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Title: You

Author: ShiroOokamiInu

Chapter 2: New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

The sun was covered that day with dark clouds. It's been two days since it happened. (Just to tell you, she got home on Friday afternoon.) Kagome had just woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She went down stairs to find grandpa and Souta were already around the table with her mother in the kitchen.

"Aw, Kagome. Finally up I see" said Grandpa while reading Sunday's news paper.

"Yah, you're usually the first to be down stuffing your face." She just sat down and remained quiet. "So, when is Inuyasha com..."

"Hey Souta dear, can you help me bring out the food?" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted with her usual loving smile.

Once Souta left, Kagome got up and went back upstairs. "Kagome, where do you think your going? You have hardly eaten since you have gotten back."

"I just not that hungry gramps. Plus I still have a ton of school work to catch up on." Everyone just stared worryingly and continued with breakfast.

The room was warm and full of waking people. The old miko made tea for everyone. Looking out, seeing the grass sparkling in the sun. Then she saw him. Sango woke up and Miroku was still on the floor with a freshly new red hand print on his face.

"Henti. Good morning Lady Kaede."

"Good morning child. Did ye have a good sleep?" she asked walking towards the middle of the hut.

"I did but I didn't like the wake up call." She turned her head to glare at Miroku. "Has Kagome and Inuyasha came back? It has been two days and Kagome wouldn't just leave without telling us." She had a worried look in her eyes as a thought struck her.

"Unless," Miroku implied, "when she went out and she saw Inuyasha..." at that moment he came in.

"Inuyasha what?" His face was a little pink for some unknown reason. Everyone looked down as if there was something interesting on the wooden floor. "What happened you guys?"

No one wanted to respond. It was Kaede who spoke seeing as the others could say anything. "We were worried of ye and Kagome. Seeing as we haven't the in two days."Inuyasha suddenly found the floor interesting also.

"Inuyasha?" Sango finally having found courage to speak. "Where is Kagome. I need to talk to her."His ears dropped more at the sound of her name. His eyes showed a slight bit of hurt in his eyes. "Inuyasha, what happened to her? Did she get hurt?"

"Sango she..." he was interrupted by a certain kitsune.

"Inuyasha, is Kagome back yet?" He had just woken up. Shippo yawned showing his little fangs. It grew even harder for him to tell them because he knew the little kitsune thought of Kagome as a mother.

Kaede picked up Shippo and asked him for a favor. Happily, as always, agreed and left to gather firewood.

Then Inuyasha looked up again as he began to tell them the bad news. "Kagome got upset again. And she returned back to her world." He was about to tell them the rest but couldn't find the right words. He stared to quiver again. "She... sniffle... she...sniffle... she sealed the well." He whispered the last part but everyone still heard it.

* * *

It was Monday morning. It was still a little cloudy from the rain that had came the night before but the sun still showed. Kagome on the other hand felt even worse than the days before. Now she had to face he friend that would ask questions about her two-timing-boyfriend. There was no escaping it.

She ate breakfast and went to get ready for school. She had already tooken her shower before she ate. "Kagome, you have a visitor." She wondered who it could have been.

She finished getting dress and looked to the door to see no other than Hojo. "Hi Hojo. Haven't seen you in a long time." 'And I would have preferred to see you at school.'

"I just wanted to see if you were coming to school to day. And I also wanted to give you this." He pulled out a basket of exotic fruits. "They are said to be good the body. To boost the immune system." He started to turn red.

"Thank you Hojo. I'll eat them when I get home." Kagome put them on the table that was on the side of their kitchen.

They got to school five minutes before the bell rang. "I'll see you later Higurashi. Maybe during lunch?"

"Sure. Bye Hojo." They walked in opposite directions. And just when she had some time to her self her three gossipy friends grabbed her.

"Kagome, your back." they all said in union. "I saw that you came to school with Hojo. Are you two going out?"asked Eri.

"That's not possible. Don't you remember she has that two-timing-boyfriend of hers? Kagome wouldn't cheat on anybody, not even with that guy." responded Yuka.

"So Kagome, how has it been?" asked Ayumi. Smiling trying to get Kagome off of that topic. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kagome realized that while she was in the feudal era, her grandfather had to make up sickness to excuse her from school. "Yeah. I feel much better. Thanks for asking."

"Kagome have you seen the new guy. I hear he's gorgeous. He's on the soccer, baseball, and your team, track. He just transferred today."Eri kept taking and saying things like, he even cuter than Hojo and so on.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seat waiting for the teacher to arrive. "I wonder if he's in our class." While they talked and with the occasional nod Kagome just look out the window. Trying as hard as she could not to cry. With a sigh, she returned to the conversation.

The sensei walked in and everybody stood, bowed, and sat back down. He started talking and Kagome just ignored him and looked out the window again watching the birds fly. "We have a new student class. Please come in." Every girl in that class was excited that is except Kagome who wasn't listening. "Please introduce yourself."

'I wonder how much homework I'm going to have today ' thought Kagome. 'I bet I'm going to be up all night doing it.'

"Please take a set next to Ms. Higurashi. She's the one bay the window."

The boy looked at her wondering why she wasn't going crazy over him like the other girls. 'This might be a new challenge' thought the boy. 'I wonder how long it might take to crack this one.' He looked up to see the sensei already started teaching. Noticing he forgot a pencil, he saw this as an opportunity to start his plan. He leaned over to ask, "Hey, Hig.. whatever your name is. Can I borrow a pencil?"

Kagome opened her desk and got it. "Here. And my name is Kago..." she looked at him to find he reminded her of someone. "Inu...Inuyasha?"

Okay. That's the end of the chapter. I have to go now. So I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I took so long, I was spend time with my family. Joy. I spent soooo much time with them that I now know some things about football. Every night there was a game I had to sit down and watch all of it. My brother and father were yelling and going 'yeah, that's...' or getting mad when something bad happened. Oh and I was cooking for the whole family. Including aunts and uncle and so on. And all that time I wasn't able to write some more of the story. So if this chapter sucks it's because I was writing it in a hurry so I could post it up. Thank you for the reviews.Now I'm going to shut up and let you read.

* * *

Title: You

Author: ShiroOokamiInu

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

She just stared at him. Wondering how this was possible. Kagome continued wondering, not noticing that someone was tapping their foot loudly. The boy just turned around facing the front. "Well Mrs. Higurashi, since you couldn't wait to talk to Mr. Tashiko (that's his last name) until after class, you both can stand outside." He went under his desk and pulled out four buckets. "Don't forget to fill it up **_all_** the way. Now go." He pointed towards the door waiting for them to leave.

Kagome groan looking down at her desk. "Kagome." She turned to look at Eri. "Can you ask him if he has a girlfriend for me." Kagome had a _are you kidding me no way_ look on her face. "Pleaseeee." The sensei then started tapping his foot again getting irritated. Kagome went running out the door not wanting to get in more trouble on her first day back.

They both stood outside of the door balancing the water. To any other student it would have felt heavy but to the both of them it was like a piece of cake. "Wow, your impressive. I thought you would have gotten tried by now carrying water like every other girl." He smirked at the fact her eyebrow started twitching.

She wanted to fight back but she couldn't. She stood there waiting hoping that the bell would ring a that moment. Not wanting to talk to the boy. Sigh. "Not much of a talker, are you." She just looked down. "Hello. You could at least nodded or something so I know that you're listening. Feh, stupid wench." He decided to turn around at the wrong time.

She couldn't take it anymore. Kagome, threw the water at him, luckly he dodge it. She started yelling at him. "Don't call me a wench. I am not a wench. My name is Kagome! Ka...go...me. Now get that through your thick head Inuyasha!" 'Wait, whoops. Did I just call him Inuyasha.' She sat on the floor and hugged her knees.

"Sorry that you are one, but you didn't have to be so sensitive about it."

"I'm fine, just please leave me alone." she practically yelled at him. He tried to make her look at him in the eyes but she just looked away.

"I was just worried about you. You don't have to get angry at me over nothing." He stood back up. Looking at the time, he went to throw the water over the edge. "Bull's-eye." Some one was complaining that they got splashed with water. Kagome wanted to laugh but she tried to keep it in. The boy thought he saw it but he just shrugged and thought. 'She might be a little harder to crack then the other but it makes it just as interesting.' He smirked at his thought.

Everyone was still upset about Kagome. Sango cried after a moment passed so she could register what she had just be told. Shippo was the one who was mostly upset. He started crying and when Inuyasha tried 'comforting' him with the yelling he ran away. He came back after an hour saying he was hungry.

They haven't talked to each other as much. "Inuyasha, would you like some more tea?" He didn't respond being lost in his thoughts. Kaede decided to leave him alone.

"Inuyasha," Sango woke him up. "Inuyasha, is there any way for you to get threw the well?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I don't think so. She seal it and there is nothing that we can do about it." He faced the door and laid on his side.

Miroku came in. "It looks like we have a visitor." Everyone went out to see who it was.

They saw a whirlwind coming towards them. Kouga came out looking happy and waiting for a special girl to come into his open arms. Blink, blink, blink. "Hey, dog breath. Where is my woman? I came to see her and give her a hug."No one spoke. "Come on. I want to see my woman."

"She is not your woman you wimpy wolf. She never was and never will be. Because..." Inuyasha stopped before he could complete his sentence and looked down.

"Yes she is. Now let me see her now." Kouga got even madder so he went inside the hut to look for her. He came out not able to locate her and punched Inuyasha in the face.

"Why did you do that for you stupid wolf?" Inuyasha was going into his battle stance pulling out his sword.

"Where is she? Where is she! Kagome isn't in there. Now tell me where she is." Inuyasha stood there refusing to tell him.

Kaede decided to tell him. "Kouga, clam down. Kagome is alright. She just went back to her own time." Kouga did relax and Inuyasha put away his tetsusaiga.

"Do you know when she is coming back?" He put another smile on. He looked like he just found a toy that he lost.

Kaede sighed. "No Kouga I don't know when she is coming back. She just left without telling us."

"Ok then. I'll be back later to see her. If she come back before me, tell her I came will you." Kaede smiled. He waved good-bye and left in the whirlwind.

"Are you sure you should be lying to him? I'm also surprise he didn't notice it was a lie." Sango had a confused look.

"Ney, child, I didn't lie to him." Sango didn't understand. Sigh. "I never told him about the well. He just assumed that see would come back. I'll tell him some other time so we have time to think how we are going to tell him." Sango just nodded.

School was over and it was now time for clubs and things like that. Since it was Monday, that means that Kagome had track.(She has track on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Inuyasha has soccer on Tuesdays and Thursdays; baseball on the weekends and track.)

She went down to the field, dressed in her gym uniform, and started stretching waiting for practice to begin. She then notice a crowd of girls encompassing something. Kagome walked over to see what it was. Nobody let her threw so she went back. The coach then came and sent all the girls away.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi then came walking towards her. "Hey you guys, what was all that about?" Kagome then regretted asking that question after Eri got the look on her face when she gets to gossip.

They looked back where they once were and smiled. "You remember that hotty we were talking about this morning, well he is in the track team. And..."

"Wait." Kagome was still shocked. "What. He's on the track team. Darn it." She mumbled something so the others couldn't hear.

"Kagome, I think you should take this chance to get to know him more. Don't forget to tell us about him when we walk home together. Ok. See you later" Yuka said. Then the trio left to go to their clubs.

The coach called for them. "Ok everybody, I'm going to put you in teams of two today. You each are going to time each other on the 100 yards and then give me the times. Then I will pick the five fastest runners from the boys and then the girl and then there will be a co-ed for Saturday's competition. Ok, Ryou and Daniel, Jesse and Chris, Higurashi and it seems that we have a new student, Tashiko, and..." and he just continued. "Now get to it."

Kagome and the boy went to the second field since the other two were being used and Kagome didn't want to see how slow she was. "So do you want to go first?" asked the boy.

"Not really. I'm kinda rusty since I haven't been here in a long time." Kagome just smiled hoping he would go first.

He smirked, liking the fact that she was shy around him. " I insist, you go, I don't mind." She shook her head. "Ok I'll go. As long as you tell me why you were do mad at me if we just met." He put on his famous player smile that always got him what he wanted from girls.

"I wasn't mad at you I was.." She started to blush. 'I can't tell him that I was mad at the person who looks like him from the feudal era. I'll sound crazy.'

The boy just looked at her, waiting for his response. Also admiring at how cute she looked. "Hello, you were saying." he said with his eyebrow twitching while stretching. He was starting to get ticked off because she kept doing this to him.

Kagome woke up from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry. Like I was saying, I wasn't mad at you I was mad at someone else and I was still in the bad mood. Then you kinda talked to me at the wrong moment." She smiled trying to hide her sorrow.

"I still sense there is something wrong but you don't have to tell me if you want to." He was trying to be as nice as he can. But it was hard for him since girl always just tell him what he wants to know. "So lets get started because I think coach is getting mad."

Kagome nodded and went to the starting line. "Ready?" He nodded. "Go!" He went running pacing himself at first but still really fast. 'Wow, I think I should have gone first to spear myself from embarrassment after he is done. Gosh he's hot. Wait, what.' He started speeding up as he was reaching the end. 'His hair looks sooo...perfect.'

"Done. How did I do." Kagome looked down trying to hide her blush. She looked at the watch and was surprised.

"Wow, you did really good." He had a smirk on his face. Knowing that she was really empresses by how she said it.

"Did you expect anything less." She started blushing. "So..." Kagome just looked up confused about what he wanted. "My time, are you going to tell me or not." He was starting to lose his temper.

Kagome turned even redder seeing that she was being an idiot. "13 seconds" she said quickly.

"Ok, your turn." Kaagome tried to find a way to stall until they had to go back to the rest of the group.

"So tell me about yourself." He just stared at her wondering what she was up to. Then he realized it.

"My name as you know..." the coach interrupted saying that they had only ten more minutes left. "Anyways, hurry up and lets get started."Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to escape she got into starting position. "Ready?" She nodded. "Go!"

She started the same as him and ended the same as well. He was even thinking the same as her when he was running."So how bad did I do?"

He looked at the watch. "Not bad. Not bad at all. 15 seconds."

"I guess all that running I did in the Feudal era did help." She then was reminded of what happened and tried to shake it off.

"Did you say something?" Kagome started to worry realizing that she just voiced her thoughts. 'I think she said something about the feudal era'

The coach then called them all back in. He collected the times. "Ok everyone. I will look over these today and post who will run tomorrow so those individuals have to come for extra practice. Now you all can go now. See you on Wednesday."

Kagome finished getting dressed back in her school uniform and walked out to meet her friends. She then saw the boy standing outside of the locker room. "What are you doing here?"

He had that smile again. "I just wanted if you would like to go out sometime like a movie." Kagome's eyes were as wide as plates at the moment. "So what do you say?" He was using a sexy deep voice.

"I don't know." Kagome was whispering. _' Say NO!'_ Her mind was talking to her. 'But he is so cute, I should say yes.' _' Think about Eri and how she wants to go out with him.'_ 'Fine you win.'

"Hey Kagome. Ready to go?" At that moment her friends decided to appear. Eri was acting all girly and batting her eyelashes.

* * *

Ok. I know this is the worst place to stop but I have to go. I still have chores to do and homework. This year, I'm going to pass all my classes. I don't want to take study hall again. Most of my lunch is wasted there and it is so boring.

**INPORTANT:** I didn't give him a name yet 'cause I have no idea what to name him so I could use a little help. I don't know if he should also have the name Inuyasha or should I change it? Please give some names.


End file.
